


Cover for IBegToDreamAndDiffer's fic Sherlock: Give me a Label (And I'll Make Confetti)

by LadyElayne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic screamed for some visual assistance...i truly wish i was one of those talented people who could paint porn, but i am not.. otherwise this would be a scene from the most recent chapter ;-)</p>
<p>Thank you Dreamer for sharing this wonderful story with us, I truly love it and I am very pleased with the imagery you depict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for IBegToDreamAndDiffer's fic Sherlock: Give me a Label (And I'll Make Confetti)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).



Since I cannot figure out how to load the picture directly into this post, I will put the link to the cover. its on my tumblr page, same name as it is here, just tumblr (dot) com afterward.

http://ladyelayne.tumblr.com/post/36817946103/cover-art-for-ibegtodreamanddiffers-little-fic

I hope you like it and the other readers feel that I did this justice!


End file.
